Childhood lovers
by KeiZiahKnight.1886
Summary: What do you think is the reaction of everyone when they find out that kyouya and haru where childhoos lovers? A hibaharu oneshot!


Hibaharu1886 one shot!

Title:Childhood lovers

Writer:Kezha Sigfried

Writers comment:See what reactions tsuna and the others have when they find out that hibari kyouya and haru miura are childhood friends.

Tags:Hibari Kyoya,Kyouya,Haru miuara,Hibaharu,1886

* * *

><p>*At a forest just outside of town the vongola family are having a picnic that reborn had organized, all the family members are acquired even kyoko, haru, i-pin, bianchi, and the others, even the most powerful guardian hibari kyouya.*<p>

*At the forest, everything was set and as usual hibari was distant.*

Reborn:I hope everyone is having fun.

Tsuna:Yeah, (and everythings great since kyoko-chan is here.) *smile*

Kyoko:Haru-chan whats the matter?

Haru:Hahi? Oh nothing really, i just think this forest place is a little familiar.

Kyoko:Really you've been here?

Haru:I'm not sure, but i could remember i was with someone here.

Kyoko:Hmm..

Haru:Weird.

Reborn:Hey tsuna why don't you ask hibari to come join us.

Tsuna:Eh? No way! He hates crowds and besides he'll just bite me to death even if i say one word.

Reborn:No excuses.*Kicks tsuna right in front of hibari*

Tsuna:What did you do that for?*looks up and notices hibari* Hi-hibari-san!

Hibari:It's not good to make noise in such a quiet forest.*pulled out his tonfas*

Tsuna:Gyah!

*And before hibari was going to strike, he notices haru's angelic skeptic face.*

Hibari:Hn.*pulled back and left*

Reborn:(He looked at haru then stoped.)

Tsuna:Ehh..I'm saved.

Reborn:You should thank someone.

Tsuna:Huh? Who?

Reborn:I knew it, you were too afraid to even notice why he stoped.

Tsuna:Huh?

Dino:Reborn did you see?

Reborn:Yeah, it seemed odd.

Tsuna:What are you guys talking about?

Reborn:Nothing, you were too scared to even notice.

Tsuna:Fine.

*They continued there picnic and with a few programs that reborn prepared it went out nice (not for tsuna that is). And then haru and kyoko went to look around and such.*

Kyoko:Wow this forest is really beautiful .

Haru:...

Kyoko:Haru?

Haru:Hahi?

Kyoko:Are you ok?

Haru:Yeah why?

Kyoko:Are you thinking about this forest?

Haru:Yeah it seems as though i was here before, i just couldn't remember it.

*And when kyoko was looking at the flowers haru had wondered off looking around.*

Kyoko:Wow haru these flowers smell amazing! Haru?

*When she looked behind haru was no where to be found.

Kyoko:Haru?

*She went back to tsuna and the others to bring them the news.*

Kyoko:Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna:Huh? What's wrong kyoko-chan did something happen?

Kyoko:Haru and i where looking around then the next time i looked at her she was nowhere to be found.

Tsuna:What?

Yamamoto:I guess we should look for her.

Tsuna:Right.

*The group went to search for haru, while in the mean time haru was still looking around until she bumped into a tree.*

Haru:Hahi?

*Haru looked at the tree and was shocked when she saw her writing on the tree her name and the...Kyoya hibari's name.*

Haru:Hahi?

Kyouya:What are you doing?

*When haru looked at her back she saw the prefect standing out back.*

Haru:Hibari-san.

Kyouya:*Looked at the tree* Do you remeber?

Haru:Hahi? Remember what?

Kyouya:You do remember this tree right?

Haru:Well other than the fact that i've been here nothing.

Kyouya:You where the one who wrote that. You said that whenever we come here, we would look at this tree and remember our past.

Haru:Now that you think about it i kinda remember. Hiba-

Kyouya:You used to call me by my first name.

Haru:Really?-Oh yeah i remember that, Kyouya! *said in a sweet tone*

Kyouya:*small grin* Now you remember?

Haru:Yup!

Kyouya:So you remember everything?

Haru:Is there more?

Kyouya:*Grins* So that you remember. *Kyouya got close to haru and then hugged haru*

Haru:Hahi.*blush*

Kyouya:I'll make you remember, when you wrote that on the tree i said this to you, "I will always protect you."

Haru:Kyo-kyouya.

Kyouya:And do you remember what you said?

Haru:Hahi? (I don't like tsuna, i liked him just because he saved me, the true person i really like is!)

...

Haru:I love you.

Kyouya:I love you too.

*And the day ended with the old lovers had regained their love, tsuna and the others where wondering where haru had gone*

Tsuna:Haru, where did you go exactly?

Haru:Hahi? *Blushed* No-no where!

Kyoko:Haru, did something happen?

Haru:Hahi? No-nothing.

Kyouya:Herbivore.

Tsuna:Hi-hibari-san!

Kyouya:Let's go.

Haru:Ok!*blushing*

*Haru ran to kyouya and left with all of them questioning what just happened*

* * *

><p>Thankx for tunning and this is for Queenofoblivion! =3<p> 


End file.
